How NOT To Summon A Saiyan?
by Dimiel
Summary: When Blake had finished his job accompanied by the Toki-Toki City's Hero, who saved the history from Demigra, Towa and Mira, he thought it would just be back to the way he wanted. But the Time Nest expected more from him and started to give him requests as it annoyed him. He just wants to enjoy light novels! But, it gave something else! Why another world of all the things?
1. Prologue

**Well, what do we got here? Someone is interested in this crap?**

 **Oh, golly!**

 **Ravioli, ravioli!**

 **Thank you for taking an interest to this! As the summary suggests, it's an OC story, an OC-insert with a self-personality insert as well. So, expect seeing some stupid comedic shits and all. This is just for shits and giggles so don't take this too seriously. Also, I'll use a First Person P.O.V (point of view) since it'll be more fun that way.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this crap!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super & Xenoverse and How NOT To Summon A Demon Lord. They are owned by their respective owners; Toriyama Akira for Dragon Ball Franchise and Yukiya Murasaki for How NOT To Summon A Demon Lord. **

**I only own my OCs and the story.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **" A Good Yet Bad Day for a Time Patroller"**

* * *

Where am I, you ask?

Well, I'm in my fucking room!

What's it look like?

Anyways, I just got a job and a quote on quote, "qualifications" to do with mister Toki-Toki City Hero. Yeah, you heard me! Oh, Toki-Toki City Hero-sama! I would want to be on your side! I'll be strong and worthy to be on your side-bla, bla, bla. Fuck that. Some of my acquaintance and even people whom I do not know at all, became envious of me. Other Time Patrollers as well. I don't get why the fuck they wanted my spot so bad.

If I would to change my spot, I would fucking gladly do so!

Only I can't, dumbass!

Ahem, ahem!

Where was I?

Oh, yeah.

Job with Toki-Toki City Hero-sama.

After doing that job with the Hero, I was back with my normal and perfect lifestyle! I train in the afternoon and work whenever I want to. Eat MUST always be there. It is really important! I'm a Saiyan so my metabolism is absurdly huge. Goddamnit, this is why, my dear ancestors, that you should eat less so that we also eat less! I mean, I always got these looks from other races, me and my Saiyan comrade.

It's not like WE have a FUCKING choice here!

We had to eat a lot!

Oh, shit, got off track there.

Back on the subject, Hero-sama, as his name suggests, is a Hero that saved the Universe's Timelines from a red-haired psychotic bastard, Demigra, the blue-skinned bitch, Towa and a power-obsessed retard, Mira. These stupid dumb asses caused me a LOT of misfortune. I had to work here and there to fix some time distortions from enemies of Goku, Vegeta and the others while Hero-sama takes the show. Now, those guys earlier are supposed to be Heroes!

They always saved the Universe, man!

If it wouldn't be for them, we would not be here in the first place!

Work was tough and shit, but at least I got a lot of money from it. Now, I can just laze around in my home and watch some guy reviewing memes or read FanFictions. Wait, oh yeah!

Online Light Novels!

I wanna read those!

I quickly ran towards my room and turned on the PC. I started to search for light novels in Godgle and boy, they were so many! I heard that these light novels came from a planet similar to Earth somewhere around the opposite of Milky-Way Galaxy. It's far, but it is really recognizable! I mean, the people there, which were Humans, had called their galaxy as Milky-Way as well! Plus, it's like a mirror to our Milky-Way! It's really similar.

I read the titles, some had long-ass titles while some just as simple as they get. My eyebrows furrowed seeing these. What the hell is with these illustrations? Goddamn erotic, man! It is technically il **lust** ration! Hehe, get it?

But anyways, how can this appeal people?

I'm sure Muten Roshi-sama would flood my room with his blood when he sees this!

Well, whatever. Just read these shit.

After that particular day, I became someone who really love reading light novels...

* * *

"Hey, Blake?" Someone called me.

"What?" I responded, getting annoyed.

"What have you been doing?"

"Some jobs needed to be taken care of, train, laze around and read some stories." I replied and shrugged. "Why you wanna know?"

"That's a surprise." He said, making me really irritated. "You reading stories?"

I turn my face and greeted with him, Noah. He had long black hair tied in pony tail with red eyes. He was wearing his usual Gi like the ones Goku wears but with a Kanji that says; "Time". He had a green scouter on for communicating purpose. He had a smile on his face which annoys the heck out of me.

"Fuck you." I cursed and clicked my tongue.

"Ouch, man. No need to curse." He said as he pretend to wince in pain. "Anyways, what did you do earlier?"

"Had to get rid of bunch of assholes; Meta-Cooler again." I sighed. "These stupid bitches are getting on my nerves."

He whistled at the tone and the words I was using. "Harsh, man. But I know where you're coming from." He nodded in understatement. "I'm sure you lost all of that stress when you destroyed them."

"Yeah, and it felt way too damn good." I said, remembering the pleasure of ripping through his forces of armies. "What have you been up to, Noah?"

"Well, just some things." He replied with a shrug. "Shelly asked me to help her with our Rosie back at home."

"Oh, yeah. You and Shelly did married after all." I said as I remembered their wedding, which I did not attend since I couldn't care less. "So, Rosie, huh? Nice name."

"You should see her! She's cute!" He offered with a proud smile. "I may even permit a marriage between you and her!"

"Ugh, did you just fucking offered that?" I asked, my face cringed in horror. "No, man. I'm not interested in that. Decline the offer! Not to mention, I'm too old. I'm not a lolicon, Noah. "

"Yeah, right. Like you Saiyans' care about your ages or even laws at this point." He replied while rolling his eyes. "And you're still 19!"

"I'm 28, Noah." I corrected with a sigh. "Just because I look like a man who had just entered college, doesn't mean I'm him."

"Whoa, you're that old already?" His eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"Still though...I thought you were younger than me!"

I smiled, remembering the first time I met with him. "I was 25 when I met you and you were, what, 19?"

"Yeah...damn, should've asked how old you were at that time." He said with a smile.

"No, dumbass. You should've realized how old I would be since it has been plastered on that goddamn Time Patroller candidates board." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hahaha, you got me right there!" He replied and laughed at his stupidity before a beep came from his scouter. "Anyways, gotta go."

I waved, "See ya around."

"Yeah! See you around, Blake!" He waved back and went flying to the skies.

I stared at his figure as he made his way towards his home.

I let out a chuckle and made my way towards my home.

It's been a few months since I discovered light novels. Some are crap, some are mediocre, some are good and some are masterpieces. Well, I just read this light novel called "Isekai Maō to Shōkan Shōjo no Dorei Majutsu" or "How NOT To Summon A Demon Lord" which, by the way, is just like any Isekai light novels. Though, I only read until volume 3 and watched all the anime episodes considering that I have some FUCKING jobs to take care of.

I just read it to enjoy, not to fucking evaluate and review while throwing insults at it.

I'm not some elitist or some retard who take fictions way too seriously.

Anyways, yes, I read it and enjoyed it safely. Last time I read something, it was a fucking incest story...a fucking INCEST! Shit, that almost made me gag. The good thing about that light novel is the story line, some girls and the illustrations. The stupid MC choose his sister OVER all the great girls he can be with! Seriously! What the fuck, man? Those girls are better than your yandere of a sister!

Fucking dumbass!

Luckily, I read through it with my mind fucked. That's a good sign, since some I read are, like, total cancerous. I try my best to avoid those. About the story I read, meh. It was an okay story since some Isekai light novels messed things up. OP but dense stupid sissy MCs and such. But, there are good ones and I want more of it.

I'm still fucking waiting for Arifureta anime or even Re: Zero season 2! Hellooooo!?

Yeah, whatever.

Making my way towards my home, I saw some people gathering over a person. Crowds and all seemed really excited. Huh, must've been Hero-sama. I shrugged and continue my journey to my humble abode. I arrived at the comfy and warm place known as my home and entered inside. This is a perfect place for me to relax and laze around like a son of a bitch. Training equipment, PC, Bath, Bed, Food, Drinks and enclosed space. That's all I need.

I may be a Saiyan, but I ain't a sociable person.

I need some relax and alone time to wash away all of my worries and my stress. I lied to Noah earlier. Killing all of those Meta-Cooler isn't enough. I still want to kill more, or just beat the crap out of someone will do. Damn it, if it wasn't for that job where I had taken and accompany Hero-sama, I wouldn't be this stressed! I was able to do a good job with Hero-sama and the Time Nest had taken a liking to me.

Leave me alone, Supreme Kai of Time!

You got Trunks, Hero-sama and some Expert Time Patrollers beside you!

I went to the training room and put on my training armor. Vegeta had a lot of them and they are really useful. I trained with the gravity 800,000 stronger than Earth's gravity and put on weighting gloves and shoes weighted around several planets. I started to do kicks and punches, counting them until I get tired. I punched and kick over 2 trillion before I stopped. I turn off the gravity system and move all of my body, feeling the strain fading away.

I slowly breathe in and let it all out. "Hm!"

I turned into Super Saiyan, my hair becoming golden and my eyes became teal in color as golden Ki flare around me like a fire. I try to move and getting a feel to this form. Good, no strains and barely any stamina or Ki lost. I let out a grunt and transformed into the next form; Super Saiyan 2. My hair becoming more spikier than the last with my muscles bulging and lightning flickers around me.

Again, same as the first.

Now, to test if I can hold this out without any strain!

I crouch down and begin to raise my Ki at higher rates as my hair becomes more longer and my eyebrows gone. Muscles bulged out more, Ki aura is bigger and more darker in color and power multiplied by 4. Now, I do not feel any strains! Thanks to my newly-grown tail, I was able to utilize Super Saiyan 3 and unlocked its full potential! It's just like that guy said!

Hooray!

I return to base form and let out a satisfied sigh. "I didn't lose my touch, but I improved! I fucking improved!" I yelled happily as a cocky smirk of a person appeared in my mind. "Yeah! Take that, Ratos! I mastered Super Saiyan 3, bitch!"

I gave a middle finger towards an imaginary dumbass rival at the ceiling.

"Now! For some alone-fun time!"

I changed my clothes, leaving me naked and went to the bathroom. After having a bliss of warm water, I changed into my casual outfit, which is my track suit, and went to my room. I sat on the PC chair and open my PC. I scroll down to the current light novel and clicked on it. I kept reading and reading, stupid grin up to my face as I read the light novel.

Haha, Diablo got himself in trouble!

Oh, boy!

After reading it for quite some time, it was time for me to go to sleep. I shut down the PC and jumped into my bed, still hyped from the light novel before losing my consciousness to the dream world.

Can't wait to continue it...

* * *

Ah, morning is here and this happens to be the best day ever! It seems like I don't have any job needed to do!

Ha!

Lucky me!

Did the Kaioshin let me rest for today!?

Not that I'm complaining!

I was currently cooking some breakfast, just a simple one. Toasts, scrambled eggs and sausages.

Simple!

Only the amount is the one that ruined that simple.

After cooking, I went back to my room with plates stacking up. Using my speed, I took all of my breakfast in my room not more than a second. Opening the curtain and sliding the window, I let the Sun rays bath me as I took a pleasurable deep breath. Letting it all out, I made my way to the PC and sat on the chair. Turning it own as it starts, I waited while eating my breakfast. After it fully complete rebooting, I clicked on my avatar and type in the password. Access granted aaannnnddd to the web!

Godgle, lightnovels4life dot com, then How NOT To Summon A Demon Lord!

Continue, continue!

Just as I clicked on the light novel, instead of showing words and illustrations, my PC screen started to shine brighter.

"Are? ( **Huh?** )"

Wait, does it supposed to do that?

The screen shine brighter and brighter as I only sat there watching in wonder. Suddenly, the light shine further to the point of temporarily blinding me, causing me to close my eyes and my hands covering the front of my face to decrease the brightness but no avail. Suddenly, instead of hearing my PC near-quiet fan, I started to hear and feel wind blow over me.

Blinking a few times in confusion, my sight then was changed into what seemed to be a girl with blue skies as a background. She had short red hair and was currently closed her eyes as she lean on it with her lips readying to kiss. I only blinked a few times again before her lips and mine crash against each other. The damp feel on my lips indicates that she did kiss me indeed...

Wait, what!?

I push her away from me with eyes widened. "Who the fuck are you!?" I demanded, feeling insulted that my first kiss was stolen just like that. "You better tell me now, or I will, I WILL blow up everything! And I ain't Bakugo!"

She looked so shocked to the point her mouth was open. I was confused and irritated that she hasn't answered me so I took the time to look around. I was...in some kind of lookout? Or a tower?

We're near the sky and the strong wind tells me that we're in a high altitude.

I look around again and somehow this place looked familiar...no, fuck!

"W-Wait, is this the...Starfall Tower!?" I questioned and begin to panic. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I didn't do anything!" I yelled at the skies. "Please! Return me back! Kaioshin-sama! I did not deserve this! I'm not a loser! I'm not a shut-in! I'm not an Otaku or a Gamer! I'm no loner! You didn't even send Truck-san to kill me even though it wouldn't work! My life was already perfect and I don't want some crap like another world!"

No response...

"Please! I don't want to be some stupid dense harem protagonist!" I pleaded and yet, still no replies.

"NOOOOOO!"

This is indeed, a Good Yet Bad Day For a Time Patroller...

* * *

 **End of the Prologue:**

 **" A Good Yet Bad Day for a Time Patroller"**

* * *

 **Yeah...**

 **Do you guys like it? If so, I appreciate if you fav and follow. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **I honestly don't know why I made this crap but I did anyways.**

 **You guys are confused why my OC is not the Hero of Toki-Toki City, huh?**

 **Well, that's because I don't like Heroes and I don't want to become them. Heroes are idealism created by society, an illusion made for delusional people. There are no Good and Evil, there are only the Fool and the Greedy. Well, that's just my opinion! Plus, since it's self-personality-insert, I thought of myself as someone normal like any other.**

 **Nothing special.**

 **Just a normal guy.**

 **Thanks for reading this and I (probably) see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Bye-cha!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Back again, I see...**

 **Anyways, enjoy this crap once more!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **" Master and Slave"**

* * *

After shouting and blowing up my lungs into the skies, I cursed many times and wished that I could've bullied Supreme Kai of Time more...

"Y-You can talk?" The voice belongs to the girl who summoned me here asks, making me to grit my teeth.

I stood up, and turn my face at her direction with a glare, eliciting an "eep!" from her.

You know that this is technically your fault, right? If you haven't been wanting for power or some powerful servant, I wouldn't be here in the second place. I walked towards her and stood taller in front of her, shadowing her with my figure to look more intimidating. She gulped and I only continue to glare at her.

"Return me, **now**." I demanded with a voice held in authority. "I don't care how, I just want to go back to my world."

"I-I can't...I don't know how to..." She said, feeling frightened and threatened. "M-M-Maybe, I ca-"

"Shut up." I cut her off, immediately shutting her mouth. "Listen here, if I'm going to be with you for your whole journey or whatever. **I'm** going to be the master."

Her eyes widened, "W-What!? No, you're not!" She denied while shaking her head side to side with her hand held tightly to her scepter. "I'm the master and you're the servant here!"

* **Pop!** *

Suddenly, as if the timing couldn't be better, the enslavement collar appeared around her neck, causing her to open her mouth in shock. I just smiled, seeing that this is how and what happened to Diablo when he was enslave attempted by Rem and Shera. He has the magic-reflective ring he got from defeating the last Demon Lord before he eventually became the next one. My powers are even more OP than Diablo here! He can destroy a bridge and a huge chunk of land mass? I can destroy fucking solar systems!

You can't enslave me!

"Heh." I snickered. "Say that again."

"W-Wha!?" She managed to spit out her words, shocked, confused and dumbstruck. "This c-c-can't be!"

"Oh, It can be bitch." I replied and smiled. "Now, shut up and listen to every order I give to you."

After I gave that order, her mouth shut without her wanting it. I just sat on the bench nearby and think about my situation. I'm in another world, in a light novel no less! Wait, speaking of it, which arc am I?

I walked towards to the corner of the tower where I can see a city. I just squint my eyes around the grass field and my eyes caught three figures; Diablo, Rem and Shera.

Oho!

I'm in the beningging!

I mean, beginning!

"Seeing them looking like that, I guess I'm in the anime counterpart." I said to myself. "Doesn't make sense considering I was reading a light novel and not watching the anime. Well, good thing I already finished it." I shrugged.

I look towards the girl, who was trying to take off the enslavement collar from her neck but couldn't. I just sighed and walked towards her. I held on her shoulder and grab her hands.

"Stop doing that. It won't do shit." I said calmly, making her stop. "Anyways, what's your name?"

She cried comically as she accepted her fate. "Seria...Seria Scarlet."

"Oho? Nice name!" I complimented, making her blush. "Aha! You're blushing!"

"W-What!? No!" She tried to deny.

"You're happy that I complimented you!" I continue to tease. "You're such an easy girl!"

"W-Whatever!" She turns away, acting like the "Tsundere" archetype.

"Now, now. Getting tsun~tsun is a bad behavior!" I said, making her turn towards me. "Now, please tell me about yourself. Nothing personal, by the way."

She just puffed her cheeks in annoyance before complying to my command. "Like I said before, my name is Seria Scarlet. Call me Seria-sama!"

" **YOU** call me "-sama" not me." I said with a glare. "Now continue."

"U-Urk..." She winced at seeing my glare and my orders. "F-Fine. I am an Adventurer."

"That much is obvious." I commented.

"Whatever. I am a level 49 Summoner and my weapons are my magic." She claimed proudly, as if that would impress me.

"Magic? Not so impressive." I said, making her feel down. "But, I'm sure your body could be more useful."

At that, she immediately blush. "W-Wha!? No! I won't let you taint me, you lech!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm not talking about sex here, **pervert**. I'm talking about punching bag."

"What? She asked before accessing what I said. "W-Wait...you can't possibly mean...?" She trailed off, her face showed that fright which makes my skin crawl!

Oh, yes! That face! I wanted to see it more!

"That's right" I gave her a sinister smile. "...I'll torture you! Break both your mind and body with my fists and my fists alone! Forever, ever and ever until you die of eternal pain!" I finished and started to laugh hysterically.

She looked more frightened and it couldn't be better! I just stopped laughing and stared at her with a smirk. You really think I would do that, huh? Well, too bad. You're not even enough for a punching bag with that puny Ki of yours. You may have magic and all, but if your physical is this weak, you won't survive even a flick from my fingers at my 1% and I'm not even exaggerating.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." I said and smiled reassuringly. "What kind of guy do you take me for?"

With tears on the corner of her eyes as she wiped it, she thought for a bit, "A-A sadistic, arrogant, narcissistic rapist?"

"Oi."

That's awfully specific, Seria.

"Anyways, what's the town nearby?" I asked, seeing a town near the distance.

I forgot the name...what was it again...?

Ah, screw it.

"It's-"

"Whatever the fuck it is," I interrupted which made her to puff her cheeks in annoyance. "I don't give a shit."

Trying to act cute, eh?

Not that it works to a Saiyan like me!

"Now, let's go." I said, motioning my hand as an urge for her to follow and lead. "Lead me there like a good, good doggie!"

"Hey!"

* * *

After a long walk which would've been easy if not for Seria, we arrived at this city...whatever the name it was given. She lead me through the streets. I can see various races from that light novel...Demi-Humans, Demons, Elves and of course, Humans. Well, some. Since this is the Demi-Human district, there aren't many Humans here seeing that they hate Demi-Humans for some reason.

I'm always confused at that.

I mean, there are cute cat girls, bunny girls, dog girls and many!

You should love them like the perverts you are!

I swear, many people in the Intergalacticnet were bitching about how cat girls are cuter than fox girls and such. Wars are everywhere! Pairing wars, best girl wars, best waifu wars, best husbando wars...

Wars are technically fucking everywhere!

Anyways, as I was saying, there were stares directly piercing me. I guess my tail is giving it away. Now that I remembered it, there aren't any Demi-Humans with monkey features in this light novel, or even most of the light novels...and I know exactly the reason!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The authors are perverts and they think a half-monkey girl is not attractive.

Well, too bad!

Those guys (or gals) don't probably know that just having a monkey tail is enough to clarify as an animal girl! They don't know anyone, man! I mean, some Saiyan females back in the Toki-Toki City whom I acquainted and even befriend with are incredibly attractive! There were Human Time Patrollers and even Saiyans tried to hit them! Too bad most of the girls didn't take a liking to them.

Unlike them, however, I like being alone!

Alone and Unconquered!

That's me!

As we walked through the streets, I can't help but...

Disappointed at their Ki level.

Too low.

So low that I can even beat all of them with a single finger. No, wait. That's a disgrace for a Saiyan at my level.

Let me refute that.

As a bigger insult to them, I can kick their asses with a fucking middle finger!

Ha!

Got em'!

"Uh...e-etto...goshujin-sama?" She called, reluctantly since I never did introduced myself.

"My name is Blake. And drop the "-sama". I was just kidding about that." I replied and introduced myself in the process. "Now, what is it?"

"We s-should probably rent a room in an inn, Blake." She suggested.

"Ah, not a bad idea!" I said with my eyes lit up. "Where is the perfect inn we should go?"

"There's an inn near here that I've already rent. We should just go there."

"Alright. Lead the way, honey."

She just blushed and walked straight forward without any care. She had her head down as a cover to hide her blushing face from me.

Oi, oi!

You're going to bump into a person and it'll not be a good news!

"Ouch!" I just followed her when she suddenly bumped into a buff Demi-Human that looks like a wolf. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Watch where you're going, you useless girl!" The wolf-man growled with and intense hatred. "Stupid Human!"

"Now, now!" I said and tried to calm down the wolf-man. "No need for this to go far!"

I like peace.

It is silent,

It is comfortable,

it is pleasure.

"Huh!? What the hell are you supposed to be!? A dumb monkey boy? Hahahaha!"

If there's one thing I hate, it is to be called by the "M" word...

" **You just touch the nerve, asshole.** "

"Augh!"

With a swift and precise strike straight to the bridge of the nose, I sent the wolf-man spiraling towards the large crates, crashing onto them before continuing to crash onto a wall, creating a crater with large fissures. With my arm stretch out, I simply clicked my tongue.

"If there's one thing I learnt from Goku," I stopped for a moment to stand up properly. "It's to give deserving people a second chance."

* * *

"Blake, are you...strong?"

Seriously?

You asked that when you just saw what happened earlier?

"Of course I am! Now shut up!"

After the whole thing with taking out the wolf-man with one punch, me and an awe Seria took off to the inn. Ah, before we went to the room, I made her money suffer with my appetite! I also requested from her that I would just sleep with her since having to rent another room is a pain in the ass for her. Her money already suffer so no need to make it more suffer.

What?

I'm considerate?

Hahahahaha!

Fuck you.

I'm just feeling pity for Seria. It is a disgrace for her to be pitied on. Plus, seeing her reaction when I suggested it is just so amusing!

I am a sadist after all.

"Come on! It's already night!" I said and pat the bed beside me. "Sleep!"

"W-Wha!? You mean I have to sleep with you!?" She asked, her voice was louder. "W-Why!?"

We both already changed out of our clothes to our pajamas. Me being just topless and boots off and her with her red night gown. She was embarrassed to the fact that I want to sleep with her.

Not sex, by the way.

"Aw, come on! Stop whining and just sleep!" I grabbed her before she can notice and lay her beside me. "Shut up, alright? I'm tired! And I need a warm pillow for me to fully recover!"

Not that I'm tired physically.

I'm more tired mentally dealing with this whole Isekai bullshit and I need some nap! With her as my body pillow, I'm sure I can just relax!

"Y-You're so aggressive..." She said, her ears can be seen reddening.

"Don't worry. I won't touch you...in sexual sense." I replied and yawn. "Just enjoy the bliss of sleeping, alright?"

I hugged her, feeling her warm body. Not too long after, I fell asleep and same goes with her...

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

 **" Master and Slave"**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **As I said, this personality is the same as mine.**

 **So yeah.**

 **I'm a sadist. Not those sick ones but just someone who likes to dominates. Shame? I feel them but as a Saiyan, Blake can hardly be embarrassed since he is a Saiyan. Also, he likes to hug warm pillows at night which is why he wanted to have Seria (OC) to be his pillow. Yeah, if you think about it, he really does not care about being called a pervert or anything...**

 **Anything except for the "M" word...**

 **Anyway, leave a follow or fav if you like this crap! Leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**

 **See y'all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo, I'm back again.**

 **I continue this story because I want to. Uhh...no. That's not what I mean. It's because of motivation, if you will.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get right into this crap.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **" Meeting The Pain In The Ass"**

* * *

Do you know how that certain OST pops up when the sun is rising? Like the ones always appeared in the kid's cartoon movies? You know, the Dicksney animated films? Ah, sorry.

My mistake.

I mean, the Disney animated movies? Not the 3D ones, but the 2D.

The one that plays when certain characters woke up seeing the sun rising? No, not the "Circle of Life". Get that Kimba the White Lion's ripoff out of here! I think it was more of a classical music...

"The William Tell Overture" or better yet, "Morning" by Edvard Grieg.

Yes, that.

And it is happening to me right now. When I opened my eyes, the sun can be seen from the window, slowly rising from the horizon. The yellow glowing ball of fire made its way up.

#FlatEarth.

I stared at it, a smile creep onto my face. I may like to be alone in my house while reading and enjoying most of my time in my house, but I'm not a hikkimori or a shut-in. So I wasn't disturbed by this.

In fact, I quite like it.

Nothing is better than the sun rays touching your skin in the morning, giving me the heat I needed to wake up. I look toward to my side, where Seria was and is currently hugging my body, using me as a body pillow. Not that I mind since I also used her as a body pillow so it's a win-win. She mumbled a bit but also smiled.

"Heh, looks like you're enjoying my warmth." I snickered, but then realized something important. "Huh...what's going to happen now...?"

Now that I think about it, what should I really do? Should I just watch Diablo, Rem and Shera's progress at a distance? I wouldn't want to mess with the timeline in this world. I don't want Beerus to come here and Hakai'd my ass off, or Chronoa yelling at me for my failure.

I slowly sat up, but Seria's hands were tightly bound around my belly. I softly grabbed her hand, moving it away from my body, carefully not to wake her up and sighed as I sat up. If there's something I respect, it's a person's sleep. I stretched my body before placing my foot on the floor beside the bed. I twisted my neck a bit, eliciting some bone-cracking sounds and yawned. The sun rays bathed me and yet, the red-head still kept sleeping. I stood up and started doing a few light exercises consist of one million push-ups and sit-ups.

Need to do it within one hour though.

After doing it, I see Seria slowly opening her eyes. She sat up with one hand rubbing on her left eye before yawning.

She looks cute, I'll say that.

"Mornin', sweetheart." I greeted with a joke. "How was your night?"

"It was...hah...good." She said in between yawn, before realizing what I had said. "And who are you calling sweetheart!?"

"Ah, full of energy already in the morning." I said, ignoring her remarks. "I like that."

She was blushing all the well. Seriously, you're really going to take what I said so seriously? Damn, girl. I'm not some harem MC. Just a normal Saiyan who aims to have peace and silence as much as he wants. I look around the room, seeing my things and hers still there. I was kinda afraid if someone steals my thing...and afraid that I might "accidentally" killed them in the future.

"So, how was my body?" I asked. "Comfy and warm?"

"I-It's not like I want to hug you or anything!" She denies like the good ol' Tsunderes. "Y-You're the one w-who forced me to sleep with you..."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand side to side. "But that didn't answer my question."

She stayed quiet for a few second, "You seriously want to know?"

"Girl, if I don't, I wouldn't ask **twice**." I replied at her question, a bit annoyed. "Now, answer my question before I Ki Blast your butt."

"Shameless beast..." She muttered to herself to which, I internally shrugged at. "It was...okay. Decent, I guess?"

"Nah, you're lying." I responded in denial. "You were smiling when I was waking up."

"W-What!?"

"Your face looks so calm and peaceful, I could even comment that you were cute." Her face reddens more. "But now? You're ugly."

"Hey!" She said before puffing her cheeks. "Ungrateful jerk..."

"Well, the most important thing is, you liked it and I'm content with that." I grinned, she immediately stared passionately at me with her cheeks burning red.

"You're really cute when you don't act like an asshole..."

Hm...what?

"What's that?" I asked, doubting my ears at what she had said.

"N-Nothing!"

Huh, I swear my stupid ears always misinterpret things wrongly. After that conversation, we both dressed up properly. Well, I don't really know if I'm properly dressed or not but, I say it looks good though! De-balls! Anyways, after we properly dressed, I turn my head towards her.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"The Adventurers' Guild." She replied. "You must registered to the guild so we can accept requests."

"Huh...kinda expected that." I shrugged. "Alright, then. Lead the way."

Somehow, at the mention of the guild, I seem to forget something. But what is it? Hm...meh. Better figure it out next time.

We both walked out of the inn and went straight towards the guild. Again, many eyes trails us as we underwent our journey. Why don't these goddamn people just mind their own fucking business? Do they want me to kick their asses or something?

Hmph, whatever.

While following Seria, I sensed someone walking behind us. This person seemed to follow us out of ulterior motive and I don't like that. I can only continue my tracks as I can't really attack this person without confirming what his or her motive is. It might be some knight having some suspicion towards me or Seria. I just have to observe until I can confirm.

I'll probably kill this person.

Yeah, maybe.

* * *

As we kept walking, we eventually arrived at the guild. It was the very same guild Diablo, Rem and Shera had visited...oh shit! Speaking of, are they here now!? They should be here for Diablo to join the guild!

Wait...that's what I forgot!

In order to join the guild, I have to touch this mirror to gauge my level. I don't know what my level is but I'm sure it would be far worse than Diablo! I'm far stronger than him! He caused a huge disturbance in space and I'll definitely cause a worldwide catastrophe! I better make an excuse for me to NOT join the guild. I have to hurry up an-

"W-What the-!?" Seria gasped in shock as she stumbles in which I caught her but she quickly regained her composure with pink tints on her cheeks. "What was that!?"

"Damn..." I muttered to myself and staring at the guild, feeling really nervous and wary. "Trouble already?"

That was Diablo, definitely.

They're here!

"Wow, that's an amazing amount of power there." A person whom I sensed earlier, a girl said with interest.

Tch, another trouble.

I turn my head to my left side, seeing a pale-skinned girl with white hair and red scarf all over her neck, covering her mouth. She had red eyes, sharp ones. She wore black and white types of combat clothes. It's too revealing and it questions me on how such type of clothing protects you in combat. I mean, my Saiyan armor and tights enables us to move proficiently and gave us a fair amount of protection.

Anyways, this girl can be trouble.

"Who are you and why were you tailing us?" Seria looked surprised but just stared at this individual in suspicious. "Depend on your answer, I **might** have to kill you."

"Hm~? No mercy even for a cute and sexy girl like me?" She said in a seducing tone and winked at me.

"I'm not only searching for looks, dear." I smirked, "I'm also interested in power and personality."

"Well, we're both similar now, aren't we?" She smiled.

We both underwent a staring contest, trying to impress each other with the fires in our eyes. Seria looks at me then to this girl and repeat the process. She was confused as hell but I couldn't care less as this particular girl interest me with how she tries to challenge me and my pride.

"Hmph." I smiled, "What's your name?"

"Xylia Vampmorph." She responded before nodding, "What's yours?"

"Blake." I introduced myself. "You're not human, are you?"

"The same goes to you, Blake." She said back. "If you're wondering, then I'm a Vampire."

"I'm a..." I thought for a second, "A Demi-Human."

"Yes, I can see that." She then stared at my tail, "Although, I never seen your type."

"Let's just say, I'm rare."

"Hm~?"

"Come on, Seria." I motioned Seria to follow. "We're here to finish some business."

"Haa..." She just nodded, still confused.

We both walked away, leaving Xylia. If my guess were right, then she is going to be a real pain in the ass. Just as I touched the door to the guild, I feel she is already making her move. I turned around, move in front of Seria and hold an incoming attack with two fingers. I caught her scythe, causing her to widen her sadistic smile. I stared blankly at Xylia while Seria just realized what had happened and widened her eyes in shock.

This girl...

The blood lust, I can feel it. Xylia's hunger for battle and killing is as what Saiyans used to be. She sensed something from me that excites her, and I don't like it one bit. She's similar to Ratos, and it irritates me. I deflected her scythe, sending her away.

"You...for real?" I glared at her.

"Of course, I am!" She said, smiling ever-so sadistically. "I smell it...your power." She licked her lips in ways would make any normal men aroused, but I wasn't attracted to it. "Oh! Please plunge it deep inside of me! Let me enjoy it!"

Okay, now that's not sexual, like, at ALL.

"Seria, stay here for a bit." I said to her, cracking my knuckles.

"W-What? What're you going to do?" She asked, concern (which I appreciate) and afraid.

"I'm gonna teach this low-level cunt the consequences of meddling with forces beyond her control." I smirked and teleport before Xylia, making her shocked. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

I quickly grab on her and placed my middle and index finger on my forehead. I instant transmission out of the guild...

* * *

"There." I back away. "Away from people."

"What!?" She dashed away from me, now feeling wary and cautious of me. "Where are we!?"

I pointed my thumb to my back, where the town is. "Out of the town, dear." I smirked, "Surprised?"

"He, you sure have surprises of your own." She smiled. "And mine will shock you."

I cracked my neck, "Trust me, your powers will not shock me or even surprise." I glared at her and drop down into my stance, "With that sadistic smile of yours, I guess it's time to change you to a masochist."

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **" Meeting The Pain In The Ass"**

* * *

 **Well, that's all about it for now.**

 **But wait!**

"wow your oc is a shit and a bastard plus why you dont you give him rem and shera really this fic is a shit."

 **First, learn to write English properly. What you've written may cause people to lose their brain cells.**

 **Second, yes. My OC is shit and a bastard because it's based on my personality. I'm not some goody two shoes who acts like a fuckin' hero all the time, gary-stu motherfucker, dense as fuck with no differences with anime pussy MCs (like you normie always make), no. I'm more of a neutral guy who can be asshole at times.**

 **I'm definitely not a Kirito kind of guy.**

 **Third, Rem and Shera deserves someone like Diablo, not my OC. You said it yourself, my OC is shit and a bastard. I don't like to steal anyone's girl, I'm not like you, normie. Rem and Shera are special girls made for Diablo, not Blake (my OC).**

 **Lastly, thanks for reminding me that this fic is shit. Really, appreciate it.**

 **Now go and masturbate to 13 year old anime girl, you borderline pedophile.**

 **Anyways, guys! Thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Been away to write some original stories and decided to come back for some inspiration.**

 **With that out of the way, see ya next chapter!**


End file.
